The Contract
by sweetrollgirl
Summary: Veezara is sent on a contract...will it be harder than he expected to kill the target?
1. Chapter One (Revised)

It had been a few months since I went out on a contract for the brotherhood. My last mission had gone awry and I had gotten hurt while tracking down an Orc in the Rift. I hadn't yet reached my target when I was ambushed by a group of roadside bandits. They cut me down quick with heavy blows from their axes. I barely got away and by the time I arrived back at the sanctuary, I was near death. It has taken me these long four months to fully heal. So, when Astrid approached me this morning with a contract for this first time in all these months I was wary of taking it; but I did. I read the contract over and took note that it was for someone by the name of Syrah Rain. I needed to speak with Astrid before leaving so I could get some additional information on her.

"Ah, Veezara. On your way out?" Astrid greeted me.

"Yes, but before I go, I need more information on this Syrah Rain."

"She is a Bosmer woman and she was last spotted in Windhelm. That's really all the information that I was given. Good luck on your mission, brother."

I folded the contract and placed it in my pocket. I was a little frustrated with the lack of information given. How am I supposed to find someone based solely on race? There must be at least fifty or so Bosmer in Skyrim! I sighed in frustration as I exited the Sanctuary. I kept mainly to the woods as I made my trek to the last known location of my contract, Windhelm. I was pleased that I only ran into a few wolves the whole way there. My usual adventures were filled with giants, spiders, sabre cats and the like. I stuck to the shadows of the small city, watching and studying each face that passed by as they went about their daily lives. There were few shops in the city and a small inn called Candlehearth Hall. I decided that I would check inside each one to see if the elf was occupying them.

I made my way into the inn first. There were a few people milling about and a woman bar keep who welcomed me with a cheerful voice. I frowned at her enthusiasm and went to check the rooms for occupants. Each bed was empty, but one of the rooms did have a quiver of arrows and a nice looking glass bow in it. I decided that I would keep a close eye on the room, just to see who the owner of the weapon was. I made my way back outside the inn and went down the docks just a little ways. There were a few Argonians out working, as well as a few guards patrolling the small area.

I did notice one person who was fishing that seemed to stand out from the rest of the people around her. She was smaller in stature compared to the others around her and her hood was up over her head, shadowing her face. She already had several salmon strung up on her line and she was bringing in another. I watched as she tied the fish up on the line and swung it over her shoulder. She carried the fish up to the gate of the city and disappeared behind the door. I quickly followed her and made my way into the city. I caught a glimpse of her as she entered Candlehearth Hall, so I snuck into the inn behind her. When I walked down the stairs, I watched as she laid the fish across the table and assisted the bar keep with gutting them. I quietly watched from the shadows as they proceeded to prepare the fish. They seasoned it with salt and served it to the patrons of the inn.

It was then that I realized that I had failed at being sneaky when the hooded woman handed me a plate of salmon and grilled leaks. If I could have flushed, I know my face would have been scarlet. I felt like such an idiot. Since my cover was blown, I sat at a table and enjoyed the salmon steak. It had been almost two days since my last real meal since I don't like to eat much when I'm on a job.

I was guzzling some Blackbriar mead when I felt a presence beside me. I turned to see the hooded girl in the process of sitting down beside me with her own bottle of mead.

"So, are you staying or are you just passing through?" She asked from behind her hood.

I tried to get a glimpse of her face before I answered. She turned her head just enough to shield my view of her. "I'm just passing through, although I do think I'm going to stay the night."

"That is very strange armor you're wearing." She stated.

"Uhm, yes, its custom made." I replied smoothly. "That's a very strange hood you're wearing."

She laughed a little and replied, "It's custom made."

I laughed too as she offered me another bottle of mead. I took the bottle gladly and took a hearty swig of it. She lifted hers toward mine and we clinked bottles before taking another huge gulp of the alcohol.

"Do you have a name?" She asked before popping open another bottle of mead.

"Veezara," I replied almost without thinking. I shouldn't have told her my real name.

"You say your name as if you don't say it often." She stated.

"I guess I don't really. In a land like Skyrim many don't feel that I have a name…I'm just another Argonian taking up space in their precious country."

We were several bottles deep in mead and my anger towards the Nords was rising. I needed to remember that I have to stay calm and not get too drunk while on a job. But I guess I've already failed at not getting drunk since I've downed at least eight bottles of mead.

"I'm treated unfairly in this land as well, although I'm sure I don't have it as bad as the Argonians." She ran her fingers across the scales along my jawline and I felt a jolt of warmth from her touch.

"Can I see you without your hood?"

She paused for a moment, but slowly moved her hands toward her hood. She took a few moments before she lowered the hood revealing waves of soft black hair, pale skin and bright green eyes that slanted upward. She was a Bosmer woman…

I sat there in a stunned silence staring at the elven beauty. This was the girl that I was meant to kill. I was still gawking at her when she touched her hand to my face and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss began to get heated and before I realized what was happening, I was backing her into a room. I slammed the door behind us and started tearing at her armor. She was naked before me in moments. I stripped myself of my shrouded armor and she guided me to the bed.

We spent the night together in complete ecstasy. I had never felt such passion with a woman before. It was as if her body was molded for mine. I couldn't get enough of her. I made her mine several times before the sun started to rise. I lay there on the bed with her curled up beside me, head on my chest. My exhaustion was getting the best of me and my lids felt too heavy to hold up, I gave up the fight and fell asleep for the remainder of the day. It was dark when I woke and the bed beside me was empty and cold. I stood and put on my armor quickly and searched the room for any sign of her. I noticed a folded white piece of paper on the dresser. It was addressed to me. I opened it quickly.

_Veezara,_

_I know who you really are. You will not be able to kill me, so don't try. _

_This is your warning._

_-Syrah_


	2. Chapter Two

I left the inn in a flurry. I was determined to find her. How could she sleep with me and then threaten me not even a day later? Not only that, but how am I supposed to kill her now? I know she felt what I felt last night during our love making. I was starting to feel angry. She knows I'm an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood, she will kill me before I get a chance to explain my feelings from that night. It was painfully obvious that she had only slept with me to make her escape come morning. The thought made me boil inside.

I made my way back to the thick forest and created my own path through the fallen leaves. I was trying to stay hidden, but unfortunately I had been spotted by a cave bear. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and shot straight through the bear's eye. While it was clawing at my arrow I sent another straight through its skull. I left my arrows in the bear and continued on my journey, searching for any signs that she had been this way.

I traveled for hours without encountering any form of life. It was as if she had completely disappeared without a trace. By the time the sun was starting to set, a cold drizzle of rain had begun to fall, and due to the declining state of the weather I stopped to set up camp. There would be no reason for me to travel right now anyway, I had no clue as to where she could be now and I was exhausted from walking all day. I curled up in my bedroll and tried to get some peaceful sleep. I lay there for hours thinking of her bright green eyes and the way the curves of her body felt under my hands. When sleep finally consumed me I was plagued with bad dreams. Nightmare after nightmare assaulted me and all of them were centered on her.

_She was crouched down, sneaking through a dark and damp cave._ _Raspy breathing was heard close by as she pulled an arrow back. It was as if she slowed time until the arrow was released into her target. The hagraven moaned in agony and several others rushed to the area. She shot one in the head and took it down instantly. Another witch scratched at her with sharp talons and ripped her flesh, but she soon ended the witch's life with a loud shout that caused fire to spout from her mouth. Before any of the other witches could react she sliced off their heads with a great sword ending the battle in a bloodbath. She gathered their heads and left the cave in silence. _

I woke up shaken to the core and drenched in sweat. That dream had seemed so real…I needed to find out more about that cave. Maybe there was some reality behind it. I gathered up my camp and left the wooded area to travel by road. I was coming upon a city; I could see its tall gates from the road. Two guards standing outside the gates to the city stopped me before I could reach the doors.

"Halt citizen, you must pay the visitors tax before entering the city."

I looked at him with my eyes narrowed. "What's the tax for?"

"For passage to our great city, of course."

"This is obviously a shakedown." I replied as I reached for my dagger.

He shook his head vigorously, "Keep it down, I'll unlock the gate."

I pushed past him and entered the wooden town. I would never understand the appeal of living in Riften, despite its economic success, it looked pretty rundown. After taking in the city with distaste I decided that I would stop in the Bee and the Barb to get some information on Syrah. I had noticed that she wore armor that was traditional to the Thieves Guild so I figured someone in this city would have to know who she is. As I was passing through the empty streets of Riften, I caught a whiff of what I recognized to be her scent.

I was brought to a decent sized house that had a small garden attached to it. Her smell was all around this place, I had found her place of residence! I smiled and went to pick the lock ever so carefully. I only fiddled with it for a second before the lock opened easily. I only paused for a moment to listen for people inside the house, silence was the only thing I heard. So, I entered the house shrouded in darkness. The house lingered with her smell but also smelled slightly stale. A thin layer of dust lay on the tables and chairs. It must have been a while since she has been here. Still staying ever silent I crept through the house and looked through all the chests and tables. When I was about to lose hope, I found a small journal lying under the bed. As quickly as I could manage, I pulled the book out and flipped through its contents and to the last entry.

_Morndas, Eighth of Sun's Height, 4E 202_

_I have just received word from Kodlak Whitemane. I am to report to Whiterun in two weeks' time to receive further instructions about the Glenmoril Witches. The last time I was in Jorvasskr he told me the story of how the Companions came to be wolves. I think he wants me to gather their heads and end his curse. Pondering on this information has made me think hard on being a werewolf and I've found myself thinking of removing my own curse. The beast in me is so hard to control sometimes. I can't stand feeling like at any moment the beast could take over and kill the ones I care for. As for Kodlak, I feel honored that he has requested I go alone and without a shield sibling. Until then, I will be traveling to Windhelm, there is a killer on the loose and I intend to catch him._

_-Syrah_

I laughed as I tossed the journal back onto the bed. Finally I had the information I needed, and she was the one who gave it to me. I left the house quickly, I didn't bother going to the tavern but instead went right back out the city gates I had just entered. I walked for some ways before my thoughts caught up to me. The fact that she is a werewolf is something that I can't wrap my head around. Even better, how is it that I had seen the battle with the witches unfold like I was right there with her? What will I say when I find her? More importantly, will I be able to close the contract? Questions buzzed through my head a mile a minute. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. I don't need to be too preoccupied with my musings; I need to be alert for wild creatures that may want to kill me.

The sunlight was fading fast and I was in no mood to set up camp for the night, so I continued on my journey, despite the darkness. The only wildlife I came across were a few spiders that I was able to take down relatively easy. As the sun began to rise once more I left the comfort of the beaten path for the thick of the forest. Now that the sun had risen the wildlife was becoming more active and I was running low on arrows.

I decided that I would save my arrows for times of extreme difficulty and got my blades ready for blood just in time to take on a sabre cat that was charging my way. The cat got one good swipe at me and cut a gash into my scales along my eye. My face dripped with blood as I backed away from the oversized feline. I swung my blades and gashed the cat across the muzzle. This only angered the pussy further and it charged full speed toward me with its toothy maw agape. As quickly as I could manage, I jumped to the side, only catching a claw to the leg. As the sabre cat was turning to charge me once more, I jammed my blade deep into its skull. It slumped and landed heavily on top of me. It took all of my strength to get out from under the dead weight of the foul beast!

I was completely exhausted by the time I made it to Ivarstead and I still had quite a ways to travel, so I decided to go into the small town and rent a room. I needed to heal my wounds and get some food in my stomach before facing the wild again.


	3. Chapter Three

I woke just as the sun was beginning to rise. I dressed in my armor quickly and grabbed a few bottles of mead before heading back to the road. I was the only one up at this hour and I made it through the small village without having to interact with anyone. I hadn't walked for very long when I came up on Honningbrew Meadery. I could see Dragonsreach in the not far off distance. I was finally closing in on where she is. My body was pumping with adrenaline as I scaled the wall that borders the city. I knew that the guards would never let me past the gates because of my race. Gaining entrance to the city was easy and I had made it to the town square completely undetected. I knew exactly where Jorrvaskr was located, as I had completed a few contacts within its walls.

I waited until midnight before entering the building. It was dark and quiet inside, the only source of light being a few candles lit throughout the room. Not a soul was awake so I silently moved downstairs to the sleeping quarters. I checked each of the beds with my dagger drawn, but still unsure if I'd be able to kill. None of the beds were occupied by her. I had come to another dead end. I left Jorrvaskr in a cloud of defeat. I now had no leads…

I climbed the wall and leapt out of Whiterun with ease. I decided it was time that I return to the Sanctuary. I wouldn't be the first to not complete a contract, but it is a first for me. I felt ashamed. I am a Shadowscale warrior; it is shameful to fail a mission. I didn't set up camp for two nights and arrived at the brotherhood within three days' time. I entered my home with a sense of regret and defeat, Astrid could read it in my face immediately.

"Do not lose hope, Brother. You will succeed on your next contract, I guarantee it." She had such confidence in her words that I felt my spirits lifted. But the exhaustion of traveling for so many days kept me from wanting to speak with anyone about my time away.

I lay down in my bed for the first peaceful sleep I've gotten in a few weeks. I woke up in a haze, I could hear nothing but silence, usually that was sign that the others were sleeping, but their beds were empty. I pulled myself from the warmth of my bed and went to see where everyone was. When I approached the training area I could see my peers crowded around laughing at a story Babette was telling. Everyone greeted me briefly and went back to listing to the story. That is when I noticed someone new in the group. She had her shrouded hood and mask on but I could swear that she looks familiar. She didn't look my way very long as she turned her attention back to Babette. I continued to stare at the new recruit until Babette finished her story. Once her retelling was finished I stopped the fresh assassin to introduce myself.

I stuck my hand out, "My name is Veezara, and yours?"

"I believe we have already met." She stated as she removed her hood.

My mouth fell open in shock as soft black hair fell out from under the hood and I set eyes on her face again. Syrah was standing before me, dressed as a dark brotherhood assassin! I immediately drew my blades. She laughed and waved me off, and I watched silently as she walked out of the training area.

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but there will be more to come! Please leave a review and let me know what you think I should add in the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter Four

I stood there dumbfounded as I watched her saunter away. Anger was boiling inside me. She had made a fool of me in my own home! Shaking the look of confusion from my face I followed her to the alchemy station. She was busy talking to Gabriella and didn't even look my way when I went to stand beside her.

I touched her arm to get her attention, "We need to talk."

"Not now, I'm going out on my first contract." She stated with a grin before grabbing some potions from Gabriella and exiting the area.

Once again she had left me in a complete state of disarray. I stood in silence staring at the empty space that was once occupied by her. I could feel Gabriella's eyes on me, they were full of concern.

"Is something going on between you two?" She questioned.

"No." I stated hastily, "She's the contract I failed."

Gabriella's face was shocked, "She was your contract?"

I didn't bother to reply again; instead I went to sit down in the training area. I need some time to clear my head but as was the usual my thoughts are consumed with her. It's making me crazy. The worst part of it is, is she clearly has no interest in me, but I can't clear the longing for her from my head. It was almost as if I craved her closeness.

My next few days were spent pacing the floors and not sleeping because of the images of her playing through my mind. I was a bit relieved because the sanctuary had already received word that all three of her contracts were dead. I have to admit, I'm impressed by her skill. Since I haven't been sleeping much I had devised a somewhat half assed plan to corner her and force her to talk to me. She can't avoid me forever. A solid two weeks had passed since she had left and despite the knowledge of how skilled she was in combat I couldn't fight the worry that wracked my mind.

I growled in frustration as I hit my blades against the practice dummy. I hate her for making me feel this way. I have been in a constant state of worry and my emotions toward her are too confusing for me to figure them out. I slammed my daggers against the dummy once again. Why does she have to be so beautiful and mysterious? Why is she so damn against speaking with me? My anger was rising with each devastating blow to the target.

_Her eyes and soft skin flashed through my memory, thoughts of that night together tormented me. She would probably never be mine again…_

I slashed my blades one final time and split the practice dummy in half. I was pulled from my memories of Syrah when I realized everyone in the sanctuary was watching me. Babette went to put her hand on mine but I quickly pulled away. I stormed out, I needed to clear my head and that wouldn't be possible with all the questions I'm sure they had for me. I took to the trees, climbing one with ease and perching myself among its branches. I sat there letting the rain drip down my scales for what seemed like hours and I felt more at peace than I had in a very long time.

I hadn't been sitting in the tree long when I heard the sound of hooves on the road below me. Two horses were steadily making their way down the path, their occupants mounted on their backs. As they approached the tree I was in I could clearly make out that the figure on the white horse was Syrah…there was no mistaking that hood. The other was a khajiit clad in heavy armor. I stayed as quiet as possible so that I could overhear their conversation.

"This is my stop." She stated as her horse came to a halt.

"So it is…" The khajiit purred out.

I felt a surge of jealousy pass through me at the tone of his voice.

"Once again, thank you so much for your help, Kharjo."

He helped her down off her horse and they embraced in a hug. I let out a low growl of anger at the display. I tried to fight the emotions toward the two but I found it impossible.

"I'll find you if I need you again." She stated as she led her horse away from the path and toward the entrance of the sanctuary.

The khajiit mounted his horse and set off in a slow trot. Now that they were both out of sight, I was able to clear my thoughts somewhat and calm down. Why did that bother me so much? I shook my head and went to climb down from the tree. It only took a matter of seconds for me to descend the tree, once at the bottom I planted my feet firmly on the ground to steady myself. The leaves rustled behind me and before I could even think, Syrah had a sword drawn at my neck. I threw my hands up in surrender and stared angrily into her equally pissed off eyes.

"Why are you spying on me from the tree, lizard?" She spat.

"I wasn't spying on you, elf. I was sitting there long before you came riding down the path."

"I don't believe you." She stated. "You're still trying to kill me."

"Oh, sweet Syrah. You are overly paranoid…I can't kill you now. Not now that you're in the brotherhood." I retorted.

"Why were you spying on me then?"

"I wasn't spying on you." I tried to reply calmly, but she was really pissing me off. Who does she think she is anyway? "Who was that guy you were with?"

"Why do you care?"

I honestly couldn't think of an answer to the question she had just so furiously spat at me.

"I don't know." I answered hotly.

She threw herself at me and tackled me in a kiss. I kissed back, savoring the flavor of her lips on mine...that's when I felt a sharp sting in my right arm. I glanced down at my arm only to see her blade thrust through and stuck into the tree. She stood back and smiled before running off through the forest. I tried to pull the blade from my arm but it was firmly planted in the tree. I would be stuck until someone found me.

**A/N: Be sure to leave a review it would make my day! And thanks soooo much to Zeeweeble for the great advice! I'm wondering where I should have Syrah run off to this time…:)**


End file.
